


Somewhere only we know

by booksandanime



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom
Genre: But you wouldn't know it, Cloaking Devices, Flustered and smooth Karma, He's too smooth, Isogai is so considerate and is just really great, Maehara being a supportive best (boy)friend, Moments, More tags and pairings to come, Multi, NAGISA IS THE BEST LOVE GUIDE, Naturally cute Nagisa, Pining, They're all friends - Freeform, even Karma admits it, idk man, jealous Karma, karmagisa - Freeform, seriously, star gazing (soon to come)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Class E goes out for a star gazing trip, and Karma finds out that there are more than one kind of stars. (And he also learns that heat and Nagisa is a really bad combination.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's hot and my hormones are running wild, do you think I'm fine, Nagisa?

**Author's Note:**

> 'Kay this might be really cheesy, so be warned. I don't normally write fluff without a bit of angst, so it might have a bit of angst too. But don't worry, this fic will be so fluffy that you guys will have cavities afterward.  
> Aight, please enjoy! =D
> 
> (Title comes from the song, "Somewhere only we know," by Keane. Listen to it here, it's a really great song: https://youtu.be/3KHJKj9GgsI )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma suddenly grabbed Nagisa's hand and put it on his cheek.  
> "Woah, you weren't kidding, this is really cold!" Karma said, grinning.  
> Nagisa reddened, whether from the heat emanating from Karma's skin, or from the weather he wasn't sure. He mumbled something.  
> "What was that? I didn't hear." Karma said, glancing at him.  
> "I said, you can keep doing that, because your skin feels really hot. I don't want you to get a fever." Nagisa said, looking at Karma worriedly.  
> Karma was about to retort, really he was, when he got a good glimpse of Nagisa.  
> His normally fluffy blue hair had strips sticking to his nape, and to his temples. His blue eyes were contrasting against the faint red blush on his cheeks, and his mouth was puckered into a worried line.  
> For him.  
> Even the worry in Nagisa's eyes was for him.
> 
> Karma blinked. "Has anyone ever told you that you could kill someone with your looks when it's hot out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if the chapter title is like this, this is a strictly G or T-rated fanfic.  
> Also, about the dancing Karmagisa fanfic that I made, fear not, I will continue it. I just had inspiration and wrote this first, so yeah.
> 
> (WARNING, this is like really smooth, and cheesy, and fluffy, and guh, I'm cringing at how sweet this is. But anyway, it's Karmagisa, and Nagisa is naturally sweet, so I guess that's ok.)  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy reading! =D

It happened one day while they were training for the infiltration of the rocket.   
Their training with Karasuma-sensei had been brutal, their training with Irina-sensei had been relentless, and Koro-sensei felt that there was one last thing that they could do.   
  
* * *  
The next day, he suggested it.   
"Apparently there's a meteor shower coming, and I don't want to pass up the opportunity to see one. And while we're in the great outdoors, I want to teach you more about astronomy, space, and the risks that you'll be taking." Koro-sensei said, holding up a magazine that showed   
"It will be a good chance to practice outdoor training at night time, anyhow." Irina-sensei said, shrugging.  
"I also ordered some night vision goggles, they won't help with the stars, but they will help you see better in the dark." Karasuma-sensei said.  
The class muttered, and Koro-sensei was pleased to hear that most of them sounded excited.  
"When's this going to be Koro-sensei?" Nagisa asked, raising his hand.  
"Oh, I'm glad you asked Nagisa-kun! Right now!" Koro-sensei said, grinning.  
"HUH?" The class said, surprised.   
"Um, you don't mean right this moment, do you?" Isogai asked.  
"Nurufufu, indeed I do! You see, the meteor shower is, in fact, the first meteor shower of every year. It occurs during the last week of December and January 12. As it's already the last week of December, and the infiltration will be before January 25, (and the rocket will arrive at January 22), I thought this would be a good chance for us to go on this trip." Koro-sensei said.  
"What about classes?" Kayano asked.  
"Don't worry, we'll have lessons along the way! It's not that far, but a group of middle-schoolers out at this time of day may attract unwanted attention, and we have a lot of preparations to do!" Koro-sensei said, clapping two of his tentacles together.  
"Preparations for what?" Karma asked.  
"You'll see when you get there." Koro-sensei said, wagging a tentacle at them.  
"In truth, this octopus just wants to keep the suspense going." Irina-sensei said.  
"Agh, come on, what's wrong with a little bit of mystery, huh?" Koro-sensei said, sweat dropping.  
"It's boring, that's what." Irina-sensei said, rolling her eyes.  
"Just because you can't appreciate a bit of suspense, doesn't mean that my students can't either!" Koro-sensei said, turning to them for support.  
"Actually, it would be nice to know now." Isogai said.  
Everyone nodded.   
"Yeah, octopus! We won't be surprised whether you tell us or not~!" Karma mocked.  
"Kuh, such ungrateful students! Especially you Karma-kun!" Koro-sensei said. His tone was reprieving, but his face was an embarrassed one.  
"Ehhh? Isn't it good that I'm being honest?" Karma asked.  
"Honesty is like a blade. You should learn to wield it carefully." Koro-sensei instructed.  
"Oh, like this? You smell like an odd mix of octopus and sushi." Karma said, smiling.  
"Oho, something like that! But you forgot this!" Koro-sensei said, and suddenly sushi was stuffed into Karma's mouth.  
Karma chewed, then spit it out. Koro-sensei dodged it, and wrapped it with a new rice wrapper.  
"Now, now, Karma-kun, you shouldn't waste food! Eat it slowly, like this!" Koro-sensei said, jamming the food in Karma's mouth, and moving his jaws mechanically, up down, up down.   
  
The class laughed.   
Nagisa watched this exchange closely. Karma infuriating their teacher was nothing new, but it was amusing to watch. And Nagisa was always interested to see how Koro-sensei responded to this with exchanges of his own.  
This time, Karma was steadily insulting Koro-sensei, and Koro-sensei in turn, was steadily returning them.  
"Karma, don't you think that's enough?" Isogai said, but his mouth was twitching, as if he wasn't sure whether to smile or not.  
"Don't mind me, this is just to make up for me not killing him! Words are weapons and all that!" Karma said, cheerfully.  
"Excellent choice of words Karma-kun! It is true that words are powerful weapons, and whoever is well versed in them can make someone as injured as if you've stabbed them yourself! But only use them on me, and not on anyone else, is that understood?" Koro-sensei said, wagging a tentacle.  
"Of course Koro-sensei!" Karma said, smiling.  
Everyone shivered. Even if Karma was smiling, they could still see the devil's horns and tail that always seemed to pop up on him.  
"Great!" Koro-sensei said, and the class didn't know if he could see them too, or if he was just ignoring them.  
  
"Ackk! We wasted precious time! Karma-kun, did you plan for this to happen?" Koro-sensei asked, after glancing at the clock.  
Karma stuck his tongue out playfully. "Not really. You were the one who kept talking, so I indulged you. It wasn't my fault you kept encouraging me to learn."  
Everyone sighed before laughing.  
"He's got a point there, Koro-sensei." Nakamura said, grinning.  
Karma just smiled.   
"Hhhnnnh, I'll accept it for now." Koro-sensei said, glancing at the teachers.  
"Well, everyone pack your stuff. We're leaving and we're not coming back until tomorrow morning!" Irina-sensei said, taking charge.  
The class stared at each other, then shrugged.  
Their backpacks were already ready, and as one, they stood up.  
"Let's go!" Karasuma-sensei said.  
"Hai!"   
  
* * *  
How they were going to sneak out was a mystery to everyone.   
But when Karasuma-sensei pulled out the outfits that they were supposed to wear, Nagisa could see a faint shimmering.  
He heard someone suck in a breath beside him, and glanced to his right to see Itona. How he had come there all the way from his seat, Nagisa didn't know. But he didn't bllame him. He knew that Itona loved machines and technology, and no doubt wanted a closer look.  
"Itona, is that what I think it is?" Nagisa asked.  
Itona didn't take his eyes off the thing in Karasuma-sensei's hand. "It's a cloaking device. I've heard of them of course, but theoretically, they're improbable. How Karasuma-sensei has one, I don't know. Shiro said that no one could have invented it yet."  
He glanced quickly at Nagisa who looked thoughtful. "The government must have made them for killing Koro-sensei. Shiro might have not told you because you would have wanted to get one, and it might have been too early to show your presence."  
Itona blinked. "Yeah, that must be it."   
  
"Everyone, go back to your seats! I'll explain a bit about what I have here, so that you're properly equipped with the knowledge and risks." Karasuma-sensei said.  
Itona nearly stumbled over himself trying to get back to his seat.  
"Alright! So, some of you have got the general idea down pat, but just to be clear, this is a cloaking device. It has been developed a few months before, and we have had no chance to test it until now. We were supposed to try it out in one of our training sessions, but these have a limit too. As these are still prototypes, when they come into contact with something, they shimmer. Direct sunlight, heat, and so on. But, we can also make it so that we look like the day is especially hot, and that heat hazes are normal. So, of course, for your own safety, we won't travel in a group, but rather by pairs. We have calculated the safest pairs, taking into consideration the probability of someone finding out, and how they would respond to the problem in kind." Karasuma-sensei started.  
"We might have a few boy-boy and girl-girl pairs, because we've also taken into consideration the problem it would pose if everyone went with girl-boy groups. I hope this won't pose a problem." Irina-sensei said, her hands on her waist.  
"Does that mean I might not have a girl for my partner?" Okajima moaned.  
"I pity whoever has to work with you Okajima, girl or boy." Maehara said.  
"Just because you're a player-" Okajima started.  
"Shh! We're trying to listen Okajima!" Sugino, Kurahashi and Isogai said.  
Maehara snickered, while Okajima flushed. "Sorry." He mumbled.  
"Try to be nicer, ok? That means you too Maehara." Isogai said, glancing at them.  
"Sure thing!" Maehara said, grinning, while Okajima sulked.  
  
"Alright, we'll announce the names! We'll go by fours, so that it's faster." Koro-sensei said.  
"But, sensei, we're 27 students." Kataoka said, raising her hand.  
"Nurufufu, don't worry, I've already thought of that." Koro-sensei said, grinning.  
Everyone shivered. They had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Alright! Let's start with the class representatives first!" Koro-sensei said.  
"Isogai Yuuma. The logical companion would be the female representative, Megu Kataoka. However, seeing as you are both class representatives, and if the worst case scenario happens, and someone sees you two, they would be suspicious to see you walking away from the campus. So, Isogai's partner based on reflexes and relation is Hiroto Maehara." Koro-sensei said.  
"Hah, you didn't get a girl this time Maehara!" Okajima crowed.  
"Least I got the class rep. Who's also my best friend." Maehara pointed out.  
"Sheesh." Okajima said.  
"You really don't mind Maehara?" Isogai asked.  
"Of course not! I told you, I'm not so focused on girls that i can't spend time with my best friend." Maehara said, pointedly looking at Okajima.  
Isogai just laughed, and Maehara, in turn, grinned, as they stepped forward to get their cloaking device.  
  
"As for the female representative, Megu Kataoka, based on her negotiation skills, her partner is Toka Yada." Koro-sensei continues.  
"I look forward to working together." Kataoka said, graciously, waiting for Yada.   
"Mm! I feel the same way!" Yada said, smiling, and she let Kataoka take their cloaking device.  
  
"Alright, now the students!" Koro-sensei said, and he rubbed his tentacles together in glee.  
Everyone flinched.   
For the next few minutes, Koro-sensei rattled out students' names, with Irina-sensei sometimes having to stifle a laugh.   
One of the pairings made a couple hold in their laughter and wolf whistles as well.   
"Akabane Karma! The rational partner would have been Manami Okuda, because if you would have been caught, you would have been able to talk your way out of this. However, I fear that you can go overboard, and may either invent a story that's too far fetched, threaten the student, or, take one of Okuda's poisons and throw it at their face. (Karma smiled innocently during this, and there were a few snickers.) So, your next logical partner is Shiota Nagisa!" Koro-sensei said.  
"Aren't we putting Nagisa in danger too?" Nakamura asked.  
"Nakamura-san! I'm not fragile!" Nagisa protested.  
"Of course you aren't. That wasn't what I meant." Nakamura said, and smirked.  
As Karma and Nagisa stepped up to take their cloaking device, Karasuma-sensei said, seriously, "Nagisa, if Karma's about to do something dangerous, stop him immediately. Same goes for you Karma." Nagisa looked surprised at having been added, but Karma seemed to be just as serious about this as Karasuma-sensei, but in a more gentle way.  
"Of course sensei." Karma said, getting the cloaking device, still with that serious look on his face.  
  
Then he put it on his belt, and vanished. "Woah! I can't see myself unless I look down!"  
Everyone gaped.   
"Karma!" Karasuma-sensei warned.  
"Don't worry, just testing it out sir! Seems to be working just fine, wouldn't you say so, Nagisa?" Karma asked, grinning.  
"Very." Nagisa said, and he couldn't help a slight smile from creeping on his face.  
"Alright, back to your places everyone!" Irina-sensei said.  
Koro-sensei called a few more names, some which made people wolf whistle (Chiba and Hayami, the sniper duo), some laugh and cringe (Okajima and Kurahashi), and some simply smile. (Sugino and Kanzaki.)  
One partner process in particular made the whole class howl with laughter.  
"Terasaka, I have put particular care into choosing your partner. The rational choice would have been Hazama, with her marksmanship, but I'd rather avoid having to resort to violence. Your next pairing options were tied; either Muramatsu or Itona. Muramatsu, also because of his marksmanship skills, but still no, because of the reason I said before. Itona would be the next rational pairing because you were the one who helped him achieve peace, and I think you would be a good balance for each other." Koro-sensei explained. "Oh, and Hazama, you'll be with Muramatsu."  
"Sensei, you could have just made Terasaka go solo, so that it wouldn't have to be so complicated!" Karma said.  
"I agree with him." Itona said.  
"Shut up, both of you!" Terasaka growled.  
It was absolutely hilarious to see Terasaka getting insulted by Itona, then Muramatsu, and even Yoshida.  
His head kept swiveling, like he wasn't sure who he wanted to beat up first.  
  
Thankfully, Koro-sensei stepped in before anything happened.  
"Alright! Everyone back to your seats! Before we leave, I want to say a few reminders!"  
Everyone slowly settled down.   
"We'll be lining up 2 by 2, and the order of procession is your seat plan. The last people will go first because they're closest the door. So that means that Karma and Nagisa will go last, is that alright?" Koro-sensei asked.  
Nagisa nodded, and Karma just shrugged.  
"Alright! After the first pair leaves, we wait for 30 seconds-1 minute before the next pairing goes after. And so on. The teachers will escort you one at a time until you reach a clearing where you will wait for the rest of us. Is that understood?" Koro-sensei asked, this time to the whole class.  
Everyone nodded. "Hai!"  
"Aright, let's start! Yoshida and Hara, and Yada and Kataoka!" Koro-sensei said.  
As the students called walked to the front, Irina-sensei was chosen to accompany them.  
They clipped their cloaking devices on their belts, then walked to the front.  
As they went off, everyone watched through the windows until they couldn't see the shimmer anymore. Then, a light.  
"Ah, that's the signal. Ok, next!" Koro-sensei said.  
Everyone sighed, relieved to know that it had worked so far.  
  
Koro-sensei kept calling names until finally, Karma and Nagisa were the only ones left. They were to go with Isogai and Maehara.  
"Well. Ready?" Isogai asked them.  
Maehara grinned. "Yeah!"  
Karma shrugged, and Nagisa managed a nervous smile.  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Karasuma-sensei will accompany you, in case anything happens, but I have trust in your abilities." Koro-sensei said.  
And even though he had said that to every pair, Nagisa could not help but be relaxed by them.  
"Alright, go!" Koro-sensei said, gently ushering them to the door of their classroom.   
They put their cloaking devices on their belt, pressed on, and left.  
  
* * *  
Trudging along was difficult, as the cloaking device's area was limited, and could only cover both of them with a few inches to spare for length and width. underneath.  
It was hot, to say the least.  
  
Nagisa's neck was starting to be dotted with drops of sweat, and he had the urge to wipe all of it off.  
As if hearing his silent plea, Karma quickly dragged his hand across Nagisa's neck.  
"Better?" Karma asked, dragging his sweaty hand across his pants.  
"Yeah. Thanks." Nagisa said, sighing in relief.  
"No problem." Karma said, and resumed looking ahead.  
Nagisa, since he no longer had sweat running down his neck, glanced at Karma.  
He was startled to notice that Karma's cheeks had turned a fiery red.  
"Karma, the heat's getting to you. Do you have a cloth or something?" Nagisa asked, concerned.  
"You mean the ones that Koro-sensei handed out? I think I tucked it in your pocket." Karma said, breathing heavily.  
Nagisa quickly found the cloth, and, carefully not to make too much movement, withdrew it from the plastic. It was freezing and cold, and Nagisa informed Karma of this fact.   
Karma looked amused. "It's ok, Nagisa, just put it on my face, will ya?"   
Nagisa gently stood on tiptoe, and rubbed Karma's face with it.  
Karma closed his eyes and sighed. "Ahh, that's better. Thanks Nagisa."  
"Sure." Nagisa said, quickly swiping it across Karma's neck before putting it in the plastic.  
"You're not going to use it?" Karma asked.  
"Nah, we might need it for later, and besides, my hands are still cold from holding it, I'll work with that." Nagisa said.  
Karma suddenly grabbed Nagisa's hand and put it on his cheek.  
"Woah, you weren't kidding, this is really cold!" Karma said, grinning.  
Nagisa reddened, whether from the heat emanating from Karma's skin, or from the weather he wasn't sure. He mumbled something.  
"What was that? I didn't hear." Karma said, glancing at him.  
"I said, you can keep doing that, because your skin feels really hot. I don't want you to get a fever." Nagisa said, looking at Karma worriedly.  
Karma was about to retort, really he was, when he got a good glimpse of Nagisa.  
His normally fluffy blue hair had strips sticking to his nape, and to his temples. His blue eyes were contrasting against the faint red blush on his cheeks, and his mouth was puckered into a worried line.   
For him.  
Even the worry in Nagisa's eyes was for him.  
  
Karma blinked. "Has anyone ever told you that you could kill someone with your looks when it's hot out?"  
"EHH?" Nagisa said, blinking. Surely he hadn't heard that right? Maybe the weather was messing with his head.  
"Just saying, because a lot of people, just by looking at you, would be dead right now. But, imagine if you were in a dress." Karma mused.  
Nagisa reddened. "Karma!"  
"Just kidding!" Karma said, smiling. "Don't worry, I would never make you do that again!"  
Then he lowered his mouth to put it near Nagisa's ear and whispered, "But I still think you look cute right now."  
And that sentence doesn't do any good to Nagisa's poor reddened cheeks.  
  
"Geez Karma, here I was, worrying about you, but you can still say things like that, so I guess you're alright." Nagisa said, looking away.  
Karma smiled slightly.  
In truth, he really couldn't handle the thought of Nagisa's face just a few minutes ago. No one had ever worried for him before.  
It was a nice feeling. He wanted to see it again, but Nagisa looked so serious, and his cheeks had looked so flushed, and they were just so close, and, and.... and the heat was doing things to his head.   
He quickly shook his head, as if that would change anything.  
The walk to the clearing was filled with silence, but Karma's heart stopped when Nagisa took his hand out from Karma's grip, which was holding it to his cheek. Then, it started again when Nagisa grabbed Karma's hand, intertwining their fingers.  
"I still don't want you to get a fever, whatever you say to me." Nagisa said, still not looking at him.  
Karma glanced at their hands, then at Nagisa, then, slowly, he smiled.   
"Ok." Karma said, and, slowly, squeezed Nagisa's hand.   
He almost couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when Nagisa squeezed back.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AIGHT, QUICK NOTES! 
> 
> People have, in fact, created a cloaking device, but it still has a long way to go before it can be called an invisibility cloak. You can learn more about the cloaking device here:  
> 1\. http://www.dailymail.co.uk/sciencetech/article-2231674/Scientists-reveal-perfect-invisibility-cloaking-device-admit-Harry-Potter-cloak-way-off.html  
> 2\. http://www.theblaze.com/stories/2014/09/27/scientists-have-invented-a-real-life-cloaking-device-and-it-could-cost-less-than-a-new-computer/  
> 3\. http://www.rochester.edu/newscenter/watch-rochester-cloak-uses-ordinary-lenses-to-hide-objects-across-continuous-range-of-angles-70592/
> 
> (The cloaking device that i was thinking of in this fic is like a walkie-talkie where you put it on your belt, and press a specific button to hide you.)
> 
> If you have any questions concerning the fic, you can comment below and ask me. =) (As of the matter of how many chapters this is going to be, I'm not sure. Maybe 2-3 more chapters to go?)
> 
> I might have made some mistakes, but I'm really tired, I'm sorry, so I'll just look at this again in the morning.


	2. Plans, doubts, feelings, and reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuma-sensei gives them permission to enjoy themselves, and they do.  
> So why is Irina-sensei included in their plans??  
> (Bonus: Nagisa realizes that he has people that he can depend on. It's a nice feeling, really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't I tell you I'd continue this?? And I did. Albeit, a bit late. =p  
> Had one exam last week, going to have 5 more next week, so I thought I'd post this first. Don't worry, I've studied already. =)  
> Thanks to treewhisker and IIThatRandomFangirlII for commenting! I really appreciate it! =D
> 
> Oh, and this is written in past tense, but it shifts to present tense later on when it comes to Nagisa. I hope it's ok!  
> Warning: Feelings are revealed, and there's a little bit of angst. Just so you know. Oh, and KARMAGISA, of course. X3

Mercury orbs stared at blue hair.

Karma was leaning against a tree, staring as everyone bustled around.  
As soon as they had got into the clearing, Koro-sensei had assigned everyone with things to do, and some were simple like finding and carrying wood through and fro, tying ropes around high branches, and stuff like that.  
Karma was supposed to be on carpenter duty, fixing wooden planks on trees, but he had given up after nailing the first few.  
Now, he was just lazily glancing at everyone working, including a specific bluenette.  
"Hey Karma! I know you can't keep your eyes off him, but try working a little, huh? I think Koro-sensei's about to drop, his clones are moving so fast." Nakamura remarked, sidling up beside him.  
"We both know that we can't kill him, Nagisa won, remember? " Karma says, casually.  
"Yeah, I know. I wanted to see how you would react. You seem tense." Nakamura says, glancing at him.  
"You know why, I suppose?" Karma asked.  
"I can only guess." She replied, quirking an eyebrow.  
Karma said nothing, but his silence was, in a way, a response in it's own.  
Nakamura glanced at Nagisa, who was standing under a nearby tree across from them, holding a long thick strand of rope in his hands.  
"He won't be able to reach those branches. Maybe you should help him?" Nakamura suggested.  
"Nah, give him time. He knows what to do." Karma said, his eyes glued on Nagisa.  
The bluenette in question quickly put down the notebook and pen that he always brought along, held the rope tightly in one hand, and started to climb the tree. Finding handholds and grips, he was able to move quickly, and soon he was at the middle region of the tree. He double tied the knot, then slowly, holding on to one end, he proceeded to walk on the branches, going to the tree on his right. He landed, moved around a bit, chose the branch that was near the same level as the first one, and double tied the end there too. He then checked his handiwork, then slowly climbed down.  
Nakamura almost missed the small sigh that came from Karma.  
"Worried?" She teased.  
"Not really." Karma said, but he seemed a little less tense.  
"Of course you're not. Nagisa-chan can take care of himself." Nakamura said, looking at Nagisa and smiling, fondly.

It was silent for a while, before Koro-sensei came whizzing back, tentacles flying around.  
"Alright, everybody, last minute check-ups! Ropes, tied, trees, safe, wood.... Karma, you didn't put up your wood!" Koro-sensei said, agitatedly.  
"Of course I didn't." Karma said, sounding bored.  
"Nagisa, go and help him please! I have to check on other things!" Koro-sensei said, before moving off at Mach 20 speed.  
Everyone looked surprised that Koro-sensei didn't reprimand Karma, which meant that something pretty big must be going on, to take Koro-sensei's mind off polishing students for a while.  
Nagisa, thankfully, recovered and started over to Karma.  
"I'll nail up a couple of boards, mind holding them up?" He asked.  
"Not really." Karma said, and Nakamura, stifling a grin, quietly moved away.  
As Karma held up the wood, Nagisa tapped the nail in. After a few taps, it was in, and he added another nail.  
It took a while, but they were soon done.  
"So. If Koro-sensei's planning something, he gets agitated if things don't go well." Nagisa thought aloud, quickly scribbling it down.  
Karma watched him as he wrote, and he let out a chuckle. "Still taking down notes, I see."  
Nagisa looked at him sheepishly. "Gives me something to do, at least."  
"Hmm, I've got a few things in mind." Karma said, smirking.  
Before Nagisa could answer, Koro-sensei came flying back.  
  
"Alright, good job everyone! Now please wear these blindfolds!" Koro-sensei said, holding dark cloths in his numerous tentacles.  
"For what?" Kataoka asked.  
"It's a surprise! Come on now, hurry!" Koro-sensei urged.   
Everyone sighed, but complied.  
Karma was the last to close his eyes, leaning gently against the tree.  
Everyone felt a gush of wind in front of them, and a gentle pressure around their eyes... and just like that, it was done.  
"Alright, wait for it.... Now!"   
The students grumbled, but obliged, lifting off the blindfolds to see...   
"Woah." Nagisa breathed.  
"Wow!" Kayano said, grinning.  
"The octopus sure went all out." Karma said, smiling.  
  
The clearing that was surrounded by wood became a clearing with wooden tree houses, and rope ladders hung from the doorways. The ropes that were strung through the trees' branches were filled with lanterns, and the night sky was fast approaching.   
There was one big tree house, though, and Koro-sensei took advantage of their surprise to appear at the entrance of it. "Well then? Hurry and climb up!" He called, grinning.  
Everyone glanced at each other, then smiled. "Hai!"  
One by one, they went up the ladder, Isogai and Kataoka supervising to make sure nobody "playfully" pushed each other off.   
Karma disregarded the rope, and just climbed up the tree.  
Nagisa sighed, and used the rope.  
When they were all gathered together, Koro-sensei clapped his tentacles together.   
"Alright, since the trip to space is looming close, I wanted to give you all a taste of earth before you have to leave. I want to make sure you have fun in space, but that you also remember what your main goal is." Koro-sensei said, smiling.  
"Oh, don't worry, I doubt we'd ever forget that!" Nakamura says, grinning.  
"Just making sure." Koro-sensei said, mockingly, his face turning striped.  
"Alright, this night is for you, for the students alone, and we worked hard to make sure that it moves smoothly." Irina-sensei said, hands on her waist.  
"Even if we did most of the work?" Maehara teased.  
"Urk, you know what I mean, damn brats!" Irina-sensei said, scowling, but she quickly smiled. "So that's it. Enjoy, have fun, be the kids or teens that you are."  
"You should too, Bitch-sensei!" Kataoka said, smiling shyly.  
"Haiii!" The class said, agreeing lazily.  
Irina-sensei blushed. "Ah. Don't mind about me! I know what I'm doing!"  
"I highly doubt that." Karma called.  
Everyone laughed, as Irina-sensei stamped her foot childishly.  
"Disregarding that, the octopus worked hard for this, so I hope you don't miss out on this opportunity." Karasuma-sensei said.  
"You sound like you're giving us permission to have fun, Karasuma-sensei." Nagisa said, surprised.  
"What if I am?" Karasuma-sensei replied, smiling slightly.  
A moment of pause.  
Then , grins, and rubbing hands, and giggles. "ALRIGHT!"  
Class E had some ideas in mind.  
  
* * *  
"How did it end up like this?" Irina-sensei asked, a slight blush on her face.  
She was seated across Karasuma-sensei at one of the tables in the middle of the treehouse. She could feel her students grinning at her, and in fact, they were all perched on branches outside, even Koro-sensei watching as another of their plans unfolded.  
"I don't know. Weren't we in a similar situation like this before?" Karasuma-sensei asked.  
The blush on Irina-sensei's face became even more prominent, as she remembered the first time they had eaten together like this. She had ended up confessing her first kill rather than her love for him, and was subjected to abject humiliation by the students.   
Well, she couldn't blame them. They were trying their best to help her, and she had ruined it. And here they were again, trying to give her another chance.   
But, she hesitated, biting her lip. What if this was too soon? She had just betrayed them before, and made a promise to herself not to force herself on Karasuma-sensei anymore.   
Taking her silence as a sign that she didn't remember, Karasuma-sensei frowned slightly. "If you don't remember, it's alright. You don't need to beat yourself up over it."  
"I remember it, I remember it! I was thinking of something else!" Irina-sensei said, hastily.  
"Oh." Karasuma-sensei said, not getting it.  
Irina-sensei sighed. This was going badly.  
A crackle. "Hey, Bitch-sensei, you suck."  
"Did you kids just give me a headset?" Irina-sensei hissed.   
"Yeah, check your pockets." Karma said, lazily.  
Irina-sensei found it quickly, and glanced at it.  
"Well? Are you putting it on or not? If not, we'll put the volume up really loudly, so that Karasuma-sensei can hear what we're telling you." Nakamura said, grinning.  
"Ugh, fine!" Irina-sensei snapped, putting the headset on.  
Karasuma-sensei glanced up from his phone. "Hmm? Did you say something?"  
"Nope!" Irina-sensei said, forcing a smile, and wondering if he'd notice that she was wearing a headset.   
He did, in fact, but he dismissed it as another fashion trend, and went back to his phone.  
  
A vein throbbed in Irina-sensei's temple.   
"Uh-oh, are you mad now?" Maehara's voice asked.  
"You bet I am! How dare he not notice me!" Irina-sensei whispered, scowling.  
"Well, it wasn't really you that he didn't notice, it was the headset." Nagisa pointed out.  
Laughter. "Oh man, Nagisa, that was great!"   
"I- I mean-" Nagisa hurries to explain.  
"Nagisa, you're getting more and more cheeky lately, is that a side effect of hanging out with Karma too much?" Irina-sensei asked, annoyed.  
"Nah, Nagisa's always been this way." Karma said, casually.  
"Yeah, he just never shows it. He's actually kinda sadistic, did you know?" Nakamura said, whispering conspiratorially.  
"Nakamura, don't say weird stuff like that!" Nagisa's whiny voice.  
"Nagisa, we'll have to talk about this later. About your sadistic side." Karma's voice, and Irina-sensei can feel the grin that he's sending at Nagisa.  
"There's nothing to talk about, Karma!" Nagisa said, exasperatedly.  
In spite of herself, Irina-sensei giggles.   
Quiet. "Bitch-sensei just laughed."  
"Are you coming down with a fever, Bitch-sensei?"  
"Ah, shut up." Irina-sensei said, smiling. "You kids are just too cute."  
"Nah, only Nagisa is." Karma said, immediately.   
"Nagisa-chan is our cute bait." Nakamura said, teasingly.  
"I'm not cute, and I'm not bait!" Nagisa said, sounding flustered.  
"Hmm, really? I think Yuuji would beg to differ." Karma said, casually.  
  
Silence.   
"Aww, how cute! Nagisa-chan is hiding his face!" Nakamura cooed.  
"Why did you bring that up, Karma?" Nagisa squeaked.  
"Does it bother you, Nagisa?" Karma asked.  
"Kinda." Nagisa replied.  
"But, didn't you guys become friends after?" Kanzaki asked.  
"Well yeah. I just felt kinda guilty for using him like that." Nagisa said.  
"Ohh, that guy that thought that Nagisa was a girl?" Irina-sensei interrupted, finally remembering where she had heard the name Yuuji before.  
"Yup!" Nakamura said, cheerfully.  
"Nagisa, as far as I recall, you didn't really have a choice in that. You were able to change him for good, didn't you? And being able to change people is a damn good skill to have." Irina-sensei spoke.  
"Even if I used him?" Nagisa asked, sounding worried.  
"If you're wondering, no, that doesn't make you a bad person, just because you used him. It wasn't like you wanted to, did you? And besides, didn't you already apologize?" Irina-sensei asked.  
"I don't know if he accepted it, though." Nagisa said, and he sounds so small (in the figurative sense) that Irina-sensei just wants to hug him.  
"I'm sure he did. Didn't he write that review that helped you guys?" Irina-sensei asked.  
This time it's Isogai who answers. "Yeah, he did."  
"That kid really helped out. He came through in the end." Okajima said.   
"Yeah, so don't beat yourself up over it, Nagisa!" Kayano insisted.  
"Yeah, it doesn't suit you." Nakamura said.  
"You get it now, Nagisa?" Karma asked.  
A pause, and Irina-sensei can hear the smile in Nagisa's voice as he speaks again. "Yeah. Thanks everyone."  
"No problem!" They answer, and she knows that they're all grinning.  
"And, Bitch-sensei, thank you." Nagisa said.  
Irina-sensei smiles. "Of course!"  
"Now, stop stalling, and get back to your date. I've thought of some things to help you." Nagisa said, his tone brisk.  
"Wow, Nagisa-chan, never thought I'd see you taking charge!" Nakamura said.  
"Are you ready, Bitch-sensei?" Nagisa asked, and she can hear the hint of mischief in his tone. It's only in contrast with the determination that she can feel from him.  
"Sure. Let's do this thing!" Irina-sensei said, grinning.  
  
* * *  
Nagisa's voice is calm as he coaches her through her date, and his classmates can't help but admire him for that.   
He's the right amount of seriousness and playfulness, guiding her, but not ordering her around. He makes sure that she tells him first what her plans are, before he interrupts. This is a special moment for her, after all.  
He can hear her worries in what she says, even if she never says them outright, and he does his best to quell the doubts that are plaguing her. He must have done better than he though, though, because all too soon, the date is over, but Irina-sensei has plans to talk more with Karasuma-sensei in his room later. To talk about the assassination, to talk about the students' plans to infiltrate the rocket, and, most importantly, to talk about nothing at all.  
Irina-sensei's managed to convince Karasuma-sensei that this talk is really important for her, and thankfully, he accepted it.   
She whispers that she wants to apologize for her actions, and Nagisa replies that he knows that Karasuma-sensei won't accept it at first, but to just keep going until her feelings come across.  
And she answers with a snort, and a laugh.   
"What do you think I've been doing this whole time?" She asked, playfully, and Nagisa grins.  
"Good luck, sensei!" He says, and Irina-sensei smiles.  
"Yeah. Thank you, Nagisa."  
And he turns off the connection because he can hear Karasuma-sensei start to talk, and he wants to give them privacy.  
Sighing, he removes the headset.   
And is quickly ambushed by his classmates.  
"What was that, Nagisa?" Maehara asks.   
"Yeah, that was so smooth and so sly, are you sure you're really Nagisa?" Okajima asks.  
"For a pipsqueak that wasn't so bad." Terasaka says, surprised.  
"Nagisa-chan, teach me your tricks!" Nakamura says, grinning.  
"That was really cool, Nagisa!" Kayano says, shyly.  
"I didn't really do anything. It was all Bitch-sensei. I just listened to her." Nagisa protested.  
"But, I think listening was the best thing you could have done for her." Karma says, smiling.  
"I guess so." Nagisa says, smiling back.   
"Nurufufufu, that was great!" Koro-sensei said, grinning.  
Everyone pauses, and stares at him. "Why were you so quiet throughout all of that?"  
"Were you doing something perverted?' Okajima asks.  
"No, no, no, it was nothing like that!" Koro-sensei said, waving his tentacles.  
"Then what was it?" Isogai asks.  
"I was watching to see how you would handle it. How my students, who I've polished for most of the year would handle it. And I must say, you exceeded my expectations. Especially you, Nagisa." Koro-sensei said, grinning.   
Everyone cheered, and patted Nagisa's back, while others rubbed his head.   
"Nah, I only did it, because I knew that everyone was there. Their presence lent me strength." Nagisa said, seemingly flustered by the attention.  
"Well of course! We'll back you up no matter what, Nagisa!" Kayano says, smiling.  
"Yeah, we trust you." Nakamura says, grinning.  
"Nah, I'm just here because I have no choice. Also to keep you from your bloodlust." Terasaka says, smacking Nagisa lightly on the head.  
Nagisa looks at everyone, and smiles softly. "Yeah. Thank you."  
  
"Now, there's still a few more minutes before it gets too dark, so go and have fun, alright? I'll be on watch." Koro-sensei says, grinning.  
"Hai!" Everyone says.  
Everyone climbs down, and just as Nagisa's about to join them, a hand on his arm stops him.   
"Let's stay here for awhile, Nagisa." Karma says, smiling.  
"Alright." Nagisa says.  
And one by one, their classmates descend, with Nakamura grinning at them.   
Soon, they're alone.  
Karma removes his hand from Nagisa's arm, and shoves it in his pocket.   
"So." He says.  
"Mm?" Nagisa says.  
"What do you think of Yuuji?" Karma asks, suddenly.  
Nagisa thinks. "Well, he was kind of annoying at first, trying to impress me with stories of his dad, and the fact that he smokes. But, he changed, he stopped smoking, and I think he's a better person right now. Plus, he told me that he could tell when people were lying, and that was when I was trying to cover up for the customers at our cafe, and that made me realize.... how far will I go to protect our secrets? And I think I'd do almost anything to keep our classroom safe, but I could also tell that I was hurting him, and... I didn't want that. So, I told him the truth, and well, he ran away. But, when I saw the review the next day, it made me feel like he was trying to apologize to me, and I felt that we were on better terms than before. I liked that. I like him."  
"Hmm. Alright. Next question." Karma says. "What do you think of me?"  
"Huh? Well, you're my best friend. You're really cool sometimes, and-" Nagisa starts.  
"No, not like that." Karma says, and suddenly he's nearer, and Nagisa's heart starts to speed up, and he doesn't know why.  
"Never mind, I'll ask that again later. Why did we fight?" Karma asks.  
Nagisa looks in Karma's mercury golden eyes, and there's an emotion in it that he can't quite place, but it's so fierce that Nagisa talks.  
"I was angry at you. Angry at the fact that you wouldn't back me up, and I felt like I couldn't trust you. I was also sad, because it felt like we were just drifting apart again. Like, even if you came back, it was only to kill Koro-sensei, and the time you spent with me didn't matter. Again. I felt abandoned. That's it, really."  
Karma's silent for a while, and Nagisa's about to move away, when Karma speaks.  
  
"You know, I was afraid of you before." When Nagisa doesn't reply, he continues.  
"You were the first one who got close to me, and you didn't fear me. It was... refreshing. I felt like I could do anything, and you wouldn't judge me, but there was something about you that kept me wary. You were.... dangerous, and I didn't know why. I wanted to understand, but I also wanted to kill whatever it was, but time passed, and I still couldn't do anything. I was too wrapped up in thinking about it that I kept you at a distance."  
Karma glances away. "I came back to this classroom because I heard that there was this monster posing as a teacher, and the reward was pretty big. I wanted to try my skills. And there you were, and I thought that maybe I could also finally find out what made you tick. It was fun, hanging out with you, and then the thing with Takaoka happened, and I saw your bloodlust for the first time. And it felt like I was being slapped. There was someone who was almost as strong as me. And it was you, and I didn't know how I felt about it. Then, you wanted to save Koro-sensei, and it kind of pissed me off that you had this amazing talent, and you wouldn't use it. It made me mad, because I knew that I didn't have your skill. So, I provoked you. And it worked."  
Karma's still looking off into the distance, and he jumps slightly when a cold hand touches his cheek.   
"Karma. Look at me." Nagisa says, and his voice is serious.  
He does, and he drinks in the sight of Nagisa, his blue hair moving slightly in the wind, his eyes so serious, yet so gentle, and his frowning mouth.  
"I don't care that you picked a fight on purpose. I just wanted to know why. And now I do. I'm sorry that you felt that way, but I really do want to save Koro-sensei. I want to use my talent to help people, not kill them, and if we really can't help Koro-sensei, then I promise I'll work harder than ever to kill him. But I want to know that there's a chance that I can save the teacher who notices me. Who helps us, who thinks about us, who cares for us, all of us. It was a nice feeling that he gave me, the feeling that I was important."  
Karma opens his mouth to answer, but Nagisa shakes his head.  
"You asked me earlier what I thought of you. Well, you have a lot of good qualities about you, and you hide them by being arrogant, and selfish. But I know you try really hard, and you hate it when that doesn't end up the way you wanted it to. I love how you can get something just by looking at it, I love the fact that you're so amazing, but you still chose to be my friend.... I think so highly of you Karma, and it hurts when I think that you don't feel the same." Nagisa says, tears starting to appear in his eyes.  
Karma doesn't want those tears to fall, so he leans forward, and presses his lips against Nagisa's. He can feel Nagisa stiffen, but slowly, he relaxes, until he's pressing back with almost as much force. Nagisa licks Karma's lips, and Karma shivers. He opens his mouth, and his senses have suddenly gone into overdrive. Nagisa's tongue moves, leaving no space unoccupied, saliva mixing, and teeth clashing. It's smooth, and Karma vaguely wonders if it's too fast, but his hands keep are on Nagisa's shoulders, and Nagisa's hands are in his hair, and their bodies are so, so close....  
After what seems like forever, Nagisa gently moves away, and a string of saliva is left connecting their mouths. Nagisa wipes his mouth, and glances at Karma. "I'm sorry. I got carried away."  
Karma's panting, and his mind dimly registers what Nagisa's saying. "I-it's alright." It's more than alright, really, but Karma doesn't have the strength to say it after that kiss.  
  
Nagisa glances up. "The stars are out."   
Karma doesn't take his eyes off Nagisa. "Yeah I know, I can see them in your eyes."   
Nagisa reddens at that, and Karma grins.   
They stand there, looking at each other, until Nagisa breaks the silence by laughing.   
Karma raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"  
"We've been in a tree this whole time, and it just occurred to me that we could have fallen at any time." Nagisa says, giggling.  
"That's a strange thing to laugh about." Karma says.  
"Nah, that's not why I was laughing. I just thought that if we had fallen, Koro-sensei would probably save us." Nagisa says, smiling softly.  
Karma smiles back. "I would have tied him up if he had."  
"I have no doubt that you would." Nagisa replies.  
Karma leans in, and presses a kiss to Nagisa's forehead. "Come on. It's dark now. I'll walk you home."  
Nagisa looks like he's about to protest, but then changes his mind. "Alright. Thanks Karma."  
And Karma smiles. "Anytime, Nagisa."   
  
As Karma helps Nagisa climb down, he glances up once more at the stars.  
And it might just be his imagination, but he thinks he can hear Koro-sensei laughing.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Was the Karmagisa gay (ahem, realistic) enough?? Do you think they would make a good pair? What did you think about Yuuji? =)  
> (I still suck at kissing scenes, I'm sorry. And yes, I made them kiss, but just that, because they're still 15, but they're so cute, and... Nagisa's the seme when kissing Karma, that's all I have to say. (OnO) )  
> I also just wrote this right now, so I have to look this over in a while to check if I've made any mistakes, so yeah. =)


End file.
